Butters Be Thy Name
by TheDamnedIdiot
Summary: Once Butters leaves, he's still with Bradley... and it's driving the poor walking Bible crazy. Drives him into calling the boy he loves.


'Butters Be Thy Name'

**Disclaimer!: I don't own South Park. Matt and Trey do those lucky sons of bitches who hate slash. XD**

**Pairing: Bradley/Butters**

**Summary: Bradley prays his nightly prayers but his speech keeps getting interrupted as he thinks about one who left Camp Pray the Gay away. **

_"Our father who arth in Heaven B-Butters be thy—_AGH! Oh darn it not again!" curly-haired blonde Bradley sighed, chewing nervously on his thumbnail. It had been a week since Butters left and now Bradley was without an accounttabilibuddy. Well… he _had_ an accounttabilibuddy but he cut his wrists after one of the 'with confusion being straight is the only solution' speeches and died. That was the 17th death since he started coming here – while most boys found strength after Butter's bi-curious speech, the counselors sometimes made things scary for them again causing hangings, guns to the head, drowning themselves, and of course slashing. Bradley sometimes wanted to try and kill himself again but Butters… well Butters wouldn't have wanted that.

Giving up on his nightly prayers he started to read the Bible… _again_ to make up for it. He sighed past his thumb as he re-read Genesis, only to whimper in an upset manner and what he saw – a doodle… of _Butters_. Above the little boy was a speech bubble that said. 'Yeah! I like like you a lot lot!'

Bradley growled and pulled his thumb from his mouth, slamming his forehead into the table. "He didn't even _know_ what bi-curious _meant_!" He scolded himself, remembering there last few minutes together outside Butters' father's car.

_Bradley looked sadly at Butters, both hands hanging loosely at his sides. 'S-s-So long B-Butters… I hope I s-s-see you again.'_

_"Aw, well a'course you will Bradley! I toldja where I live and ya' got my number so if ya' need me and if ya' can snatch the phone off the counselors you can get me any time." The other blonde said sweetly, his hand on the other boy's shoulder. _

_Bradley blushed, staring forlornly into Butters' eyes, "I w-wish I could go too…"_

_Butters shrugged, "Dad says I'm never gonna change and I'm missin' a lotta school so bi-curious or not, whatever it even means, I gotta go."_

_Bradley's eyes widened, "… or not?"_

_Butters' father honked the horn, "Darn it Butters, hurry up! Your mother's got a big welcome home party for you going!"_

_"Oh boy, cake!" Butters turned and hugged Bradley goodbye before speeding off to meet his father._

_"Or not…" Bradley whispered and they drove away, still feeling his cheeks hot, still warm where Butters had hugged him._

"Butters! Dinner's ready!"

The usually happy-go-lucky blonde lounged on the couch watching TV, not moving a muscle. His eyes were half-lidded and bloodshot as he heaved a sigh.

Both his parents walked in looking concerned, "Butters, hun? What's wrong?"

Butters sniffled, "I miss Bradley… Eric won' invite me over no more an' the others dun care neither."

Butter's mother beamed at his father who reluctantly passed her a fifty dollar bill muttering, "Fine, you win. I almost wish we hadn't sent him to camp or let that Raisins girl dump him." With that they walked back into the kitchen.

Butters continued to watch TV, wiping tears from his eyes as he saw an add for the bi-curious camp. "I hope ya didn't go an' hang yerself buddy…"

The phone began to ring, his father calling for him to answer it, Butters obedient and answering it, "'Ello…"

"B-Butters? It's Bradley."

"BRADLEY!!!" Butters screamed, looking happy for once.

"Ssshhh! I d-don't want to get caught with the phone!" The other boy stuttered back.

"Bradley, I missed ya' so much! How are ya'?"

"N-Not so good… my, a-a-accounttabilibuddy killed himself. Butters, I need to know…" He trailed off, not knowing how to ask this, "do you like boys or girls?"

"I like both! I mean Eric's a good friend 'o mine and Wendy's real nice too!"

"I mean romantically, like crushed and s-stuff…"

Butters looked thoughtful, "Well… That whole Lexus thing didn't go too good… and… well the last time I felt that happy was when I was with y—" Halt. Seize. STOP. _'I'm… gay?'_

"Uh, I gotta go Bradley, mah mom's getting' tired of waitin' fer me to go eat dinner."

"Oh… I understand. Well… g-goodnight, Butters. Goodbye." Bradley hung up and stared seriously at the knife he had hidden under his bible. "I'll give it more time…" he sighed and went to sleep, deciding to finish tomorrow.


End file.
